


Broken - Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, marvel angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: You let your insecurities get the best of you, even though Steve let you know something you thought wasn’t true.





	Broken - Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a quote I saw; "Nothing holds you back more than your own insecurities."   
> This isn't exactly edited, so all mistakes are mine!  
> (Y/N - Your Name)

You were so in love with Steve Rogers. You knew that, because it felt different when you looked at him compared to when you looked at your past relationships. The only downside to this was, Steve Rogers wasn’t yours. Technically, he wasn’t anyone’s (at least hoping), but you knew he couldn’t become yours. He was too good to be yours. You were a messed up person compared to him. Sure, he had his flaws, but to you, you were just a flaw. You were many flaws in one, being a mistake of a human and you hated it. You had made your mistakes, and every time you glanced at Steve, your heart skipped a beat. However, you didn’t want to get involved with him, for the fear of ruining his life caved your mind. He had enough stress and worry trying to keep the world safe, he didn’t need to worry about you and your personal problems. He was your best friend, and you trusted him with your life, but you didn’t trust yourself. 

And so here you were, standing alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in your hands. It was silent and it’s never fully silent in the tower. That’s what gave you the impression of being alone. However, you knew you weren’t alone when Steve walked in. Your eyes looked up and you smiled through your pain. It hit you tonight. You saw Steve with Sharon. You saw her kiss him, and you saw that he didn’t pull away nor did he push her away.

‘Hey.’ You say. You had your lie planned out if Steve asked. You were tired but you were craving coffee. 

‘Hi.’ He replied softly. His hands were in his pockets and he was standing about an arm away from you. 

‘What’s up?’ You ask, taking a sip of your coffee.

‘I came to talk to you. I need to say something, and I just don’t know how to say it.’ He looked down. _Oh no, here it comes_ , you think. _Steve was going to say that he thinks you're a wreck and he only just realised how messed up you are._

‘Go ahead.’ You say instead of what you’re thinking. You prepare yourself for the hard blow. 

‘I uh. Okay, so, I was out with Sharon and, it was just as friends, but she kissed me,’ he paused and you took your chance to speak.

‘You don’t have to tell me this Steve.’ You touch his forearm and smile gently.

‘No, I do.’ He replied, looking into your eyes so intently. ‘So, I realised something. And, you don’t have to say it back—‘

‘—Steve.’ You interrupt with a warning tone.

‘I don’t know how to say this without it seeming weird, but I love you Y/N.’ You were quiet. You were also really shocked. And you could also see Steve become that small boy he was once. 

‘I do love you Steve, and I’m not going to say that I love you in a different way because that’s false. I love you in a way I’ve never loved anybody else. But that comes with consequences. I’m scared.’ It was true. You were scared to be loved, not by Steve, he’s a good man and you knew that, but scared of rejection. Steve was in love with you, but what if things changed and he didn’t want you anymore. 

He pulls you into a hug and you cry into his chest. This is the time you do it. You have to.

You pull away and look into his blue eyes. ‘I want you Steve, so badly, but I can’t have you. I’m broken and I’m a mess. I’m unnecessary for your life. You have everything and can have anything else, but I just don’t want that to be me. I want you to be happy, carefree. When you want to be with someone for the rest of your life, I want that to be someone who’s good for you. I’m a freak, and we’re here with friends that are trees and aliens. People with powers.’ You broke Captain America, because he started tearing up. 

‘C’mon Y/N, you’re not a freak. I mean you are, but so am I. So are all of us here. I mean, we have a friend that was bitten by a spider and is now called ‘Spider-Man’, if that’s not freakish, I don’t know what is.’ He was trying so hard to cheer you up. Which only made this next bit harder for you.

‘I’m so sorry Steven,’ you take his face in your hands and you rest your forehead on his, ‘but I have to go. I’m leaving New York. I’m leaving here, and I don’t think I can come back.’ And his tears got to much to hold back. Your tears fell as one when you connected your lips together. 

Lesson learned. Two broken hearts only make it harder to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own any of the characters except the Reader**
> 
> All of my fics will also be posted and have been posted on Tumblr at my blog: chantelle-x0x. You don't have to follow it but I just thought I'd add that in here.


End file.
